Triunfo inutil 2
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Skipper y compañia deciden ir a una mansion abandonada para descansar del insoportable Julien, pero resulta que el mencionado lemur tambien los acompaña; más tarde Julien desaparece misteriosamente, Skipper se vuelve más paranoico de lo normal nadie sabe con exactitud que fue lo que paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.**

 **Curiosidad: Este fanfic lo inicie hace 5 años; creo que ya es hora de que termine lo que empece.**

* * *

 **En la mansión**

 _Todos se quedan impactados al saber que julien desapareció_

Skipper: PERO COMO PASO ESTO

Marlene: pues no sé, solo paso

Kowalski: tranquilícense todos esto en veces pasa

Skipper: CLARO KOWALSKI, el accidente le pudo a ver tocado a cualquiera

Cabo: cálmate skipper

Skipper: NO PUEDO CALMARME, JULIEN DESAPARECIO, y yo no puedo hacer nada, debemos irnos antes de que todos desaparezcamos

Kowalski: sé que pronto atraparemos al enemigo

Skipper: pero cuando

Becky: mmm.. Maurice quedo devastado por la noticia

Stacy: y ojos tristes esta triste

Skipper: saben que, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI

Kowalski: skipper estas enloqueciendo

Skipper: NO, SOLO QUERO SALIR DE AQUI

Kowalski: resolveremos este caso a como dé lugar, además está lloviendo afuera

Rico: chi, aun podemos con el

Skipper: lo siento, pero nos vamos

Marlene y cabo: skipper, pero que te pasa, ESTAS MUY PARANOICO

Skipper: YA NO LO AGUANTO, YO NO ESTOY PARANOICO

 _Entonces skipper corre hacia la entrada y todo el lugar de repente se llena de viento y cuando skipper estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta todas las puertas y ventanas se empiezan a abrir y cerrar por el viento del lugar, y cundo skipper cruza la entrada de la mansión, la puerta se cierra bruscamente noqueando a skippe_

* * *

 ** _3 dias antes_**

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Alice estaba de vacaciones y todos los animales del zoológico estaban festejando, en especial los pingüinos_

Skipper: genial equipo, todo luce perfecto

Cabo: me alegra que lo digas skipper

Skipper: gracias cabo, yo también me sorprendo de lo que puede llegar a pasar

Kowalski: si, toda una semana sin alice, que genial

Rico: FIESTA

Skipper: exactamundo rico

Rico: SI, FIESTA

Marlene: esta es la mejor fiesta, y sin alice, esto es mejor

 _Burt estaba comiendo manís y luego vio que julien se los estaba llevando_

Burt: mmm.., manís, julien no te lleves mis manís

Julien: _(con los manís en la espalda)_ yo no tengo tus manís, trompas

Burt: como de que no

Skipper: ya, cálmense los dos, que estés es un muy bonito día

Cabo: exacto, todos deben comportarse

Burt y julien: está bien, nos comportaremos

Cabo: genial, y ahora que skipper

Skipper: mmm…., primero deja que piense algo

Cabo: esta bien skipper

Kowaslki: por fin, skipper quiero consultarte algo

Skipper: muy bien, a la base equipò

 **En el habitad de los pinguinos**

 _Kowalski tenia algo importante que decir_

Kowalski: muy bien skipper, encontre lo que buscabamos

Skipper: asi, y que es

Cabo: es una tierra magica

Rico: KABOOOM

Kowalski: no es una masion

Skipper: genial, ya saben lo que significa

Todos: UNA SEMANA SIN JULIEN

 _Entonces aparece julien_

Julien: que, alguien menciono mi nombre?

Skipper: hay no, julien pero como le haces para aparecer de la nada

Julien: pues no che, pero si se de que quiero ir a esa misión, del que tanto hablan

Skipper: no lo creo, esta es solo para pingüinos

Cabo: pero si solo vamos a ir a una mansión grande y abandonada

Julien: que cocha

Rico: ÑAAA, LALKSKFKJGKJVG

Kowalski: opino que julien no debe ir

Julien: hay vamos, será divertido

Skipper: odio lo divertido

Julien: bueno, PUEDO IR

Skipper: ya dije que no

 _Entonces llegan becky, stacy, Maurice, mort y Marlene_

Todos los antes mencionados: podemos ir

Skipper: no, esto es solo para pingüinos,

Todos los antes mencionados: skipper, vamos así será más divertido

Skipper: ya les dije que es solo para mi, kowalski, rico y cabo

Kowalski: aunque

Skipper: NOOOO, QUE PARTE DE NO, NO ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDEN

 _Un rato después_

Skipper: como rayos pude decir que si

Rico: no che

Kowalski: bueno, ya que somos 10, tenemos que usar un auto mejor

Cabo: es un Ford

Kowalski: AAAA…., NO.., Chevrolet

Cabo: A…., NO, importa

Kowalski: bien, miren el nuevo auto

Skipper: genial, a ver el auto

 _Entonces kowalski les enseña el nuevo auto_

Kowalski: que tal

Todos: WOW….

Kowalski: si, es genial

Becky: qué tal si cantamos una canción

Stacy: yo te apoyo hermana

Skipper y Maurice: hay no

 _ **Inicia la canción**_

Marlene: y que estamos esperando

Mort: no lo se

Skipper: ya súbanse al auto de una vez

Becky: en donde se van a sentar

Stacy: vamos grítenlo ya

Kowalski: pues voy estar atrás

Cabo: pido atrás

Rico: estar atrás

Becky: pido ventana

Stacy: y yo también pido ventana

Maurice. Yo no quiero estar en medio

Julien: yo conduzco

Skipper: no lo creo

Todos: CANTANDO ES MEJOR, este viaje con emoción, YA QUE SOLO ESTA COMENZANDO, AL IGUAL QUE ESTA CANCION…,

Skipper: ya párenle de una vez, hay no, ya me hicieron cantar

Becky y stacy: esto solo esto COMENZANDO

Maurice: ya me canse

Skipper: yo también

Becky: yo no

Stacy: pues ya terminemos la canción

Todos: DE VIAJE VAMOS HOY, A UNA MISTERIOSA MASION VAMOS HOY

 _ **Fin de la canción**_

 _Todos se suben al nuevo auto_

Skipper: bien, vámonos

Becky: si, pero antes

Stacy: una cancionista

Skipper: hay no

Kowalski: lo bueno que traigo como distraerme

Cabo: yo no

Maurice: LES DIJE QUE NO QUERIA ESTAR EN MEDIO DE LAS LOCAS

Becky y stacy: QUE

Maurice _: (asustado)_ nada

Julien: bien y que estamos esperando, YA VAMONOS

Rico: alslkddfkfkgkjgkjgkjg _(se duerme)_

Marlene: miren aquí viene los simios

Skipper: VAMONOS

 _Entonces skipper pisa el acelerador y se van a toda velocidad, entonces phil y masón se quedan en el zoológico_

Mason: hay no phil, nos dejaron

Phil: _(le enseña un mapa y sonríe)_

Mason: claro que iremos de colados phil

Phil: _(sonríe)_

 **En las entradas de la masion**

 _Entonces los pingüinos en el auto llegan a los tenebrosos territorios de la mansión_

Skipper: genial, me gusta

Mort: a mí también

Maurice: a mí no

Becky y stacy: _(tratando de asustar a Maurice)_ CLARO QUE TE GUSTA MAURICE

Maurice: _(asustado)_ ok, si me gusta

 **En las entradas de la mansión**

 _Siguen acercándose en el carro a la mansión_

Skipper: bien ya casi llegamos

Kowalski: que bien, ya me estoy cansando

Julien: repítanme por que yo no soy el conductor

Rico: ÑALSLDKKFGKGJJGJGJGJGJGHJGHJGHJGDSIKSIWS

Julien: ya rico, con eso me basta

Rico: ok

Marlene: oigan no escuchan un ruido?

Mort: yo lo escucho

Stacy: perdón fui yo

Marlene: no, no, se escucha como un ruido

Skipper: que es?

Cabo: miren un cohete

Mort: que me come el suéter?

Cabo: NO UN

Kowalski: UN COHETE

Skipper: TEMPANOS DE HIELO

Todos: AAAAAAA…

 _Entonces el cohete impacta con el carro y se ve a skipper cerrando los ojos con el carro aun girando, y luego se logra escuchar una tremenda explosión_

* * *

 **En la mansión**

 _Skipper despierta_

Skipper: _(confundido)_ que paso?

Marlene: te golpearte contra la puerta

Skipper: así?, no me acuerdo

Kowalski: olvidaste lo que paso skipper?

Skipper: si, parece que fue eso

Mort: (triste) los pies, ya no están

Skipper: que?, y julien donde esta?

Rico: QUIEN CHABE

Kowalski: pues skipper, julien desa.. desa..

Stacy: DESAPARECIO

Skipper: QUE, EL COLA ANILLADA DESAPARECIO?

Becky: pues así parece

Maurice: ESTO ES CULPA DE KOWALSKI

Kowalski: y yo por qué?

Maurice: SI NO HUVIERAS ENCONTRADO ESTA MASION NADA DE ESTO HUVIERA OCURRIDO

Skipper: nada de esto?

Maurice: ESTOY HARTO, ME VOY A MI CUARTO, NO DE MOLESTEN

 _Maurice azota la puerta_

Marlene: Maurice esta muy enojado

Cabo: ya buscamos por toda la mansión y no hay ni rastros de julien

Skipper: esto esta muy mal, y no recuerdo nada

Kowalski: bueno me voy a la biblioteca

Skipper: muy bien Kowalski

Becky: y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: tenemos que seguir buscando a julien

Becky: pero esta lloviendo afuera y además n tenemos carro, y además

Stacy: ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN MEDIOD E LA NADA

Marlene: becky y stacy tienen razón

Becky: claro que la tenemos

Stacy: somos soy listas

Marlene: _(sarcástica)_ claro

Cabo: skipper voy a siguir buscando a julien junto con rico

Skipper: esta bien cabo

Cabo: esa bien skipper

Skipper: saben que,

Becky: QUE?

STACY: QUE

Skipper: voy a ir a la biblioteca junto con Kowalski

Marlene: ok?, que te vaya bien

Skipper: bien, a la biblioteca

 **En la biblioteca**

 _Skipper entra y ve a Kowalski en la mesa sosteniendo la corona de julien que estaba llena de sangre_

Kowalski: _(sonriente)_ perfecto

Skipper: KOWALSKI…, NO…, TU NO….

Kowalski: (ve a skipper), SKIPPER… (Asustado) no es lo que piensas

Skipper: KOWALSKI, ERES UN TRAIDOR

Kowalski: NO LO SOY, ESTOY NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Skipper: pues yo creo que si

Kowalski: tranquilo skipper, este mal entendido se va aresolver

Skipper: QUE MAL ENTENDIDO?, ES TAN CLARO COMO EL AGUA, TU ESE UN TRAIDOR

Kowalski: basta skipper, te golpeaste en la cabeza, estas alucinando cosas

Skipper CLARO QUE NO, Y AHORA VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HISITES

 _Entonces Kowalski se acerca a skipper_

Kowalski: skipper cálmate esto no es lo que piensas

Skipper: COMO DE QUE NO

Kowalski: cálmate

Skipper: NO, TRAIDOR….

 _Entonces skipper toma una pistola y le dispara a Kowalski, entonces Kowalski cae al suelo, entonces skipper apunta a mata, y estaba a punto de disparar pero en eso es interrumpido por Marlene_

Marlene: skipper cálmate

Skipper: lo siento, no se que me paso

Marlene: casi matas a Kowalski

 _Entonces llegan todos_

Kowalski: _(adolorido)_ ayuda

Rico: QUE PACHA AQUÍ?

Cabo: skipper, NO

Becky: mmm… skipper casi mata a Kowalski

Stacy: QUE GENIAL, creo

Marlene: skipper que tienes en la cabeza?

Skipper: lo siento, creo que el golpe en la cabeza me afecto

Kowalski: (adolorido) es lo que intentaba decirte skipper

Becky: tenemos que cuidar a Kowalski

Stacy: DE INMEDIATO

Cabo: bien, creo que Kowalski se recuperara

Rico: echo espero

Marlene: llévenlo a su habitación

Kowalski: espero que tengan cuidado

 **En la habitación de Kowalski**

 _Todo el mundo coloca a Kowalski en la cama_

Kowalski: gracias amigos

Todos: de nada Kowalski

 _Afuera de la habitación_

Skipper: kowlaksi se recuperara?

Marlene: creo que si, solo ocupa reposo y que le saquen la bala

Skipper: no sé que me paso, estoy muy paranoico

Marlene: y hasta ahora te das cuenta

Skipper: Marlene, no es hora de juegos, tenemos un misterio que resolver

Marlene: bien, y que sugiere el detective?

Skipper: buscas el ultimo lugar de estuvo julien

Marlene: muy bien, pues ya buscamos hay pero bueno

Skipper: bien, llévame

 **En la sala de entretenimiento**

 _Marlene lleva a skipper a tal lugar_

Marlene: bien, aquí estamos

Skipper: bien pues, este lugar se me hace conocido, mmm…, seee.. creo que, bien, no recuerdo nada

Marlene: que sorpresa

 _Entonces skipper ve un mueble lleno de videocasset y ve logra ver uno que decía "el video maldito"_

Skipper: mmm… esto se fe sospechoso

 _Entonces skipper empieza a recordar algo y cae al suelo_

Marlene: SKIPPER, QUE TE PASA?

Skipper: MI CABEZA, AAAAAAA…..

Marlene: SKIPPER..

Skipper: NO LO SOPORTO…, AAAAA….., QUE ES ESTO, RECUERDO,

Marlene: SKIPPER, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO

Skipper: ESTO TIENE QUE ACABAR

Marlene: skipper, SKIPPER, BASTA

 _Entonces skipper toma a Marlene y la azota contra la pared_

Marlene: _(asustada)_ skipper?

Skipper: QUE LE HISISTE A JULIEN

Marlene: de que esas hablando?

Skipper: VAS A MORRIR SI NO ME DICES QUE LE HISISTE A JULIEN

Marlene: (triste) skipper basta

Skipper: YA ESTOY CANSANDO, VAS A VER…., HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE SI NO ME DICES QUE LE HISISTE A JULIEN

Marlene: _(llorando)_ yo no se nada

Skipper: HASTA, ESTO TERMIAN AQUÍ Y AHORA, ADIOS ASESINA

Marlene: _(llorando)_ NO, skipper, ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO

 _Entonces skipper saca un cuchillo y apuñala a Marlene en e estomago, entonces Marlene empieza a gritar y todo el mundo la escuchan y corren a ayudar_

 _Skipper: ESTE ES TU FIN, NO HAY MARCHA A TRAS, DI TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS MARLENE_

 _Marlene: (llorando y gritando) YO NO LE HICE NADA A JULIEN_

 _Skipper: NO TE CREO NADA, Y ESO NO TE SIRVE DE NADA_

Marlene: _(triste)_ por qué?

Skipper: _(asustado)_ Marlene?

 _Entonces todo el mundo llega al lugar y no encuentran nada, solo la sangre de Marlene en el piso y pared_

Mort _: (asustado)_ que paso aquí?

Cabo: no lo pueden ver mis ojitos

Becky: esto no puede ser

Stacy: SKIPPER ES UN ASESINO

Rico: CHI _, (empieza a llorar)_ PO QUE, POR QUE, PO QUE

Cabo: creo que nunca sabremos por que skipper asesino a Marlene

Rico: MALSKDKFJGHHJJKKK

Cabo: no lo creo rico, _(llorando)_ NO TE CREO RICO

Rico: cho solo chigo la vercha

Cabo: no es cierto, skipper no es un asesino psicópata

Becky: si skipper no es asesino psicópata

Stacy: no solo es un asesino, no tiene el toque macabro

Mort: como de que no?

Stacy: tu me entiendes mijo

Mort: no?

Becky: eso te pasa por no ver películas de terror

Stacy: de asesinos psicópatas muy sangrientos que descuartizan a su victima y la desangran tanto cono se pueda, y que este bien consciente en todo el proceso, retorciéndose de agonía la victima hasta ya no poder mas, y que al final la victima muera de extrema agonía, QUE NO ES GENIAL

Becky: stacy, creo que eso no existe

Stacy. COM ODE QUE NO?

Rico: YA CAMENCHE

Becky y stacy: este bien rico

Rico: achi me guta

 **En la habitación de Kowalski**

 _Kowalski estaba descansando en su cama_

Kowalski: nada que un buen descanso no ayude

 _Entonces Kowalski ve la lluvia caer por la ventana y además ve la noche tan bella que era, pero en eso Kowalski también ve que había un espacio oscuro, entonces Kowalski siente una presencia y se asusta y enciende la luz, y que solo había una sabana muy pegada a la silla que se encontraba_

Kowalski: naaaa.. no es nada, debo estar alucinando, volveré a dormir

 _Entonces Kowalski trata de volver a dormir, y apaga la luz, luego Kowalski cierra los ojos por unos segundos y después escucha un ruido y de inmediato enciende la luz_

Kowalski: ESTO N OES GRACIOSO, QUIEN HANDA HAY?

 _Entonces cae un rayo y se apagan las luces, entonces Kowalski se asusta pero trata de calarse, pero empieza a escuchar un ruido que pronunciaba su nombre un y otra vez, como si el viento hablara_

Kowalski: HOLA, _(asustado y se esconde en la sabana)_ amigos ayúdenme

 _Entonces Kowalski escucha que la silla se movía y la sabana que cubría a tal silla se empieza a levantar y eso hunde a Kowalski en el miedo, pero en eso la sabana repentinamente cae al suelo_

Kowalski: _(súper asustado y escondido en las sabana)_ tal parece que aquí hay fantasmas

 _Entonces caen unos rayos e iluminan la habitación por unos segundo y Kowalski logra ver a skipper que se encontraba hay_

Kowalski: skipper?

Skipper: Kowalski?, acaso crees que unas sabana te va a proteger?

Kowalski: _(asustado y escondido en las sabana)_ sii..

Skipper: Que patético, pero quien soy yo para juzgar?

Kowalski: _(asustado y escondido en las abana)_ que estas haciendo aquí?

Skipper: Kowalski, tu sabes por que estoy aquí

Kowalski: _(asustado y escondido en las sabana)_ así?

Skipper: SI, vine a terminar el trabajo

Kowalski: _(asustado y escondido en las sabana)_ skipper no, yo soy tu amigo, por favor skipper, estas mal de la cabeza

Skipper: skipper no tiene amigos, este es tu fin Kowalski, no intente resistirte, solo harás que tu muerte sea muy lentamente dolorosa

Kowalski: _(súper asustado y escondido en las sabana)_ ayuda, por favor ayuda

Skipper: tic toc

Kowalski: _(súper asustado y escondido en las sabana)_ quien es?

Skipper: TU FIN _(risa macabra)_

 **En la sala de entretenimiento**

 _Las luces regresan_

Cabo: y bien, desapareció julien, y parece que Marlene esta muertas, y skipper es un asesino

Becky: si, es un asesino de primera

Stacy: además de que casi mata a Kowalski

Cabo: KOWALSKI

Stacy: QUE DIJE?

Becky: no a de ser nada

Stacy: bien, pero Kowalski esta a salvó en su cuarto, que cerré con candado

Cabo: QUE HISISTE QUE?

 _Entonces escuchan un grito desgarrador de Kowalski y luego un frio disparo que silencio el lugar_

Todos: KOWALSKI

 _Todo el mundo corre a la habitación de Kowalski_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.**

 **Observación: La historia llegó hasta aqui en su momento; por lo que el siguiente capitulo será escrito como redacto actualmente.**

* * *

 **En la habitación de Kowalski**

 _Todo el mundo llega, y ven horrorizados que toda la habitación estaba llena de sangre_

Cabo: _(triste)_ esto no puede ser

Rico: _(llorando)_ po que, po que, po que

Becky: YO TE DIRE POR QUE

Stacy: SKIPPER ES UN PSICOPATA ASESINO DE PRIMERA

Becky: exacto

Stacy: de nada

Mort: el pingüino mandón es un asesino?

Cabo: a…, mort como de lo explico?

Becky: pues debas mijo, skipper

Stacy: ASESINA ANIMALES POR GUSTO Y NO SE DETENDRA ANTE NADA PARA SAFISFACER SU MACABRA ACTIVIDAD DE ASESINO CEREAL

Becky: ACENPALO MIJO _, (Seria)_ skipper es un

Stacy: ASESINO EN SERIE

Rico: schipper gamach arrria echo

Becky: seee, también no duele que skipper sea un asesino psicópata

Stacy: PERO ESA ES LA VERDAD, y como que también no duele de que…?

Becky: stacy, guarda silencio

Stacy: esta bien becky

Cabo: por que, por que tuvo que pasar esto

Becky: puedes culpar al destino

Stacy: el destino es muy cruel

Mort: pero si tuviéramos el carro

Cabo: EL CARRO

Los demás: QUE PASA CABO?

Cabo: que no ven, quizás skipper no se volvió un asisino psicópata asi como así

Los demás: ENTONCES?

Cabo: que no recuerdan el accidente?

Los demás: AAAAAA…., no?

Cabo: bien, se los recordare

 _Entonces cabo empieza a decirles lo que paso_

 _… **..**_

 _ **Empieza la historia de cabo**_

 **En el carro**

 _Siguen acercándose en el carro a la mansión_

Skipper: bien ya casi llegamos

Kowalski: que bien, ya me estoy cansando

Julien: repítanme por que yo no soy el conductor

Rico: ÑALSLDKKFGKGJJGJGJGJGJGHJGHJGHJGDSIKSIWS

Julien: ya rico, con eso me basta

Rico: ok

Marlene: oigan no escuchan un ruido?

Mort: yo lo escucho

Stacy: perdón fui yo

Marlene: no, no, se escucha como un ruido

Skipper: que es?

Mort: miren un cohete

Cabo: que me come el suéter?

Mort: NO UN

Kowalski: UN COHETE

Skipper: TEMPANOS DE HIELO

Todos: AAAAAAA…

Cabo: TODOS RAPIDO SALGAN DSE CARRO

 _Entonces cabo salta en la parte donde estaban becky, Maurice y stacy, luego stacy abre la puerta y los 4 salen del carro aun en movimiento, y para suerte de julien, rico y Kowalski, Marlene y mort también logran salir, pero skipper que estaba en el volante, se le complicaron las cosas y Entonces el cohete impacta con el carro y se ve a skipper cerrando los ojos con el carro aun girando, y luego se logra escuchar una tremenda explosión_

 **En las entradas de la mansión**

 _Todos veían horrorizados como el cohete impactaba el carro aun con skipper dentro, y luego el carro da un par de vueltas para finalmente explotar, entonces todos pensaron que era el fin de skipper, cabo se arma de valor y corre entre la llamas para salvar a su capitán, cabo logra encontrar a skipper y luego lo arrastra hasta un lugar seguro, en eso el carro termina explotando en mil pedazos_

Todos: SKIPPER, CABO

Cabo: _(sujetando a skipper)_ estoy bien, pero no se como este skipper

Kowalski: a ver _(revisa a skipper)_ mmm… técnicamente esta bien, pero muy dañado, ocupa descanso

Cabo: entonces tendremos que caminar hasta la mansión?

Kowalski: si, me tomo que si

Julien: oigan y por qué no nos vamos de aquí, y pedimos ayuda

Kowalski: prácticamente estamos en medio de la nada, no hay un solo pueblo en kilómetros, morirías antes de llegar al mas cercano

Maurice: que alentados eses Kowalski

Kowalski: gracias Maurice

Mort: entonces estamos atrapados?

Julien: parece que si

Mort: entonces protegeré a los pies

 _Mort abraza los pies de julien_

Julien: MORT, QUITATE

 _Julien se quita a mort de sus pies_

Marlene: bien, tenemos que llegar a la mansión lo mas pronto posible

Kowalski: antes de que otro cohete lunático salga de la nada

Becky: me parece bien

Stacy: y que hay de los alces asesinos

Becky: cuales?

Stacy: los de la otra vez

Becky: AAAA…, esos?

Stacy: si, esos, espero que tengamos una loca aventura de misterio, suspenso e intriga, con un loco asesino psicópata, eso estaría genial

Becky: pero igual, la casa se ve espeluznante

Stacy: contendrá un misterio oculto?

Becky: pues no parece?

Stacy: no lo se

Rico: YA, ACHENTE

Becky y stacy: RICO

Rico: QUE?

Julien: bien, yo guiare hasta la mansión

Maurice: no creo que sea buena idea

Mort: yo apoyo a los pies

Julien: AAAAA…, alguien mas que no sea mort, me apoya, no?, nadie, que pena

Kowalski: bien, calculando la distancia de nuestra posición a la amsion digo que llegaremos mañana

Los demás: QUE?

Kowalski: o en 12 horas, es igual

Julien: hay no, no puedo caminar tanto

Mort: lso pies están cansados

Julien. Como crees mort, _(corriendo)_ RETO A TODOS A UNA CARRERA, EL QUE LLEGUE PRIMERO ES UN GANADOR, DIGO EL ULTIMO ES UN PERDEROR, DIGO, AAAAAA… YA ENTENDIERON VERDAD?

 _Entonces todos ven a julien correr y alejarse de ellos_

Marlene: no va a llegar lejos

Kowalski: yo tampoco lo creo

 _Entonces julien seguía arrastrándose en el suelo, y a lado pasa como si nada rico que estaba cargando a skipper_

Julien: _(cansado)_ ayuda, llévenme con ustedes

Rico: _(cargando a skipper)_ NO…

Cabo: bien ya estamos mas cercas de la mansión

Kowalski: si, pero aun nos faltan otras 9 horas

Julien: QUE?, _(en el suelo)_ ya no puedo mas

Marlene: vamos julien, sé que puedes lograrlo, levántate

Julien: _(en el suelo)_ no puedo, ya estoy muy molido

Maurice: julien, peor si apenas llevamos 3 horas

Julien: _(en el suelo)_ QUE?, creí que llevábamos 30 horas

Cabo: kowalski, por que tenias que escoger una mansión donde la entraba estaba como a, UN DIA DE DISTANCIA DE LA MANSION, y además esta hasta arriba de esta montaña, ya me canse

Kowalski: lo siento, pero ya vez como es de skipper de exigente con los lugares que visitamos

Cabo: y además él tuvo que quedarse inconsciente

 _julien se sube arriba de rico_

julien: VAMOS RICO NO TE ARRASES

Rico: _(tambaleándose)_ BAJERE, BACHESE, BAJECHE, BASEJE, BAYASE, BAJESE

Julien: _(arriba de rico)_ NO, AQUÍ ES MUY DIVERTIDO

Rico: _(caminado Asia atrás)_ AAAAAAA….

Julien: _(arriba de rico)_ que buena vista que esta aquí

Kowalski: YA BASTA, JULIEN Y RICO

Maurice: se van a caer de la montaña

Rico: lo chento

Julien: si, Kowalski y Maurice, le quitan lo divertido al viaje

Rico: SIIII…

Kowalski y Maurice: pues no es nuestra culpa

Becky: bien ya veo la mansión mas de cercas

Stacy: me gustan los viajes

Cabo: si, ya la puedo ver bien la mansión

Kowalski: perfecto

Mort: SIII, YA LLEGAMOS

Maurice: por fin, mis pies me queman

Becky: también las mías

Stacy: las mías me matan

Cabo: como les estará yendo a los mansión Kowalski?

Kowalski: espero que bien

 **En un tráiler por una carretera en nevada**

 _Phil y masón estaban arriba de un tráiler sentados en medio de nevada_

Mason: PHIL, seguro que este es el camino?

 _Phil seguía moviendo el mapa de un lado a otro, y luego le sonríe a masón_

Mason: PHIL, mono tonto, ya nos perdimos

 _Phil le hace sus señas_

Mason: claro que se lo que digo phil

 _Phil le hace sus señas_

Mason: phil…, no quiero ser grosero contigo

 _Phil le hace sus señas_

Mason: PHIL, NO USES ESE ASENTO CONMIGO

 _Phil le hace sus señas_

Mason: BASTA, para la próxima yo tomo el mapa

 _Phil le hace sus señas_

Mason: Phil, claro que no estoy bromeando, yo nunca bromeo

 _Phil se pone triste_

Mason: y ahora, como rayos llegamos a florida

 _Phil le sonríe a masón_

Mason: AAAA…?, phil no creo que me guste

 _Phil le hace sus señas_

Mason: _(suspira)_ esta bien phil, vamos pues

 _Phil le sonríe a masón_

 **En el camino para llegar a la mansión**

 _Todo el mundo estaba feliz por que ya veía muy cercas la mansión, entonces todo el mundo empieza a rodear la montaña, pero en cuanto llegan al otro lado de la montaña, todos se dan cuenta que estaban en la montaña incorrecta, y tenían que caminar aun mas_

Kowalski: _(triste)_ por qué?

Cabo: POR FAVOR

Becky: genial

Stacy: MAS CAMINATA, GUJU….

Maurice: AAAA…., YA ESTOY BIEN CANSADO

Mort: entonces yo mas

Kowalski: bueno, tenemos que seguir, tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca

Cabo: _(triste)_ por que, por que nos pasa esto

Julien: perfecto, nuestras piernas van a explotar gracias a Kowalski

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ por favor no me vean

Rico: YA ESTOY CANCHADO

Skipper: _(despierta)_ AAA…. Que paso?

 _Entonces rico suelta a skipper de su espalda y luego skipper grita y cae al suelo y en eso se golpea en la cabeza y se vuelve a desmayar_

Rico: UPS…

Cabo: hay no

Kowalski: RICO, ten más cuidado

Rico: lo chento

Becky: y luego se preguntan por qué uno se vuelve un asesino cereal

Stacy: QUE TE SIENTES MAL?

Becky: QUE?

Stacy: nada

Becky: ok?

 _Entonces todos dan un gran suspiro y se tranquilizan y siguen su camino_

 **En la mansión**

 _Finalmente llegan a la misión_

Cabo: por fin llegamos a la mansión

Rico: CHIi, Muy emchonacle

Skipper: _(vuelve a despertar)_ me desmaye?, que paso?

Rico: CHII, lo chento

Skipper: por?

Rico: NADA, nada

Skipper: ok?, y que paso?, y donde esta el nuevo auto

Kowalski: pues, fue destruido y tuvimos que caminar hasta aca

Skipper: así?, que mal, bueno, lo bueno que ya llegamos aca

Marlene: y te sientes bien skipper

Skipper: como nunca

Marlene: ok?, espero que estés bien

Skipper: UN MOMENTO, donde esta julien

Maurice: espero que perdido

Los demas: no, esta ya en la esquina

 _Julien estaba en la esquina gritandole a un pescado disecado_

Skipper: bueno, creo que tenemos que ignorar eso

Becky: quien está a favor de hacer una fiesta

Stacy: el que quiera fiesta, levanten las manos o patas

 _Entonces todos los mamíferos levantan las manos o patas, y cabo levanta la aleta_

Stacy: dije manos o patas, no aletas

 _Cabo asustado baja la aleta_

Skipper: wow, wow, wow, antes de que se atrevan a hacer una fiesta, díganme una cosa

Las tejones: QUE?

Skipper: me gustan las fiestas?

Becky: AAAAAAAA…?

Stacy: que pasa si decimos que si

Skipper: aremos una megafiesta

Becky: AAAAAAAA….?

Stacy: que pasa si decimos que no

Skipper: las aviento por el acantilado

Becky: AAAAAAAA…?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que si

Skipper: aremos una megafiesta

Becky: AAAAAAAA….?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que no

Skipper: las aviento por el acantilado

Becky: AAAAAAAA…?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que si

Skipper: aremos una megafiesta

Becky: AAAAAAAA….?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que no

Skipper: las aviento por el acantilado

Becky: AAAAAAAA…?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que si

Skipper: aremos una megafiesta

Becky: AAAAAAAA….?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que no

Skipper: las aviento por el acantilado

Becky: AAAAAAAA….?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que no

Skipper: las aviento las asesino

Becky: AAAAAAAA…?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que si

Skipper: aremos una megafiesta

Becky: AAAAAAAA….?

Stacy: y que pasa si decimos que no

Skipper: las aviento por el acantilado

 _Entonces kowalski se harta_

Kowalski: YA CAYENSE, YA CAYENSE, YA CAYENSE POR QUE ME DESESPERAN

Stacy: es que no nos tienes paciencia

Skipper: y entonces qué?, me gustan si o no las fiestas?

Becky: ESTE, PUES, ES, PUES, AAAAA, DEJA ME ACUERDO

Stacy: y que pasa si decirnos que

Kowalski: YA CAYENSE, YA CAYENSE, YA CAYENSE POR QUE ME DESESPERAN

 _Entonces se desata una pelea de gritos por quien sabe que cosas, y julien estaba corriendo por todo el lugar alocadamente_

Kowalski: silencio, silencio, SILENCIO

 _En eso todo el mundo se caya encentó stacy_

Stacy: es que kowalski se parece al profesor jirafales

Kowalski: TATATATATATATATATA

Stacy: ven, y luego dicen que estoy loca

Kowalski: QUE?,

Stacy: es me chispoteo

Kowalski: pues que no se te vuelva a chispotear, ahora Maurice de que se trataba la clase

 _Entonces kowalski se da cuenta que todo el mundo lo estaba viendo raro_

Kowalski: AAAAAA…, perdón

Skipper: bien, después de eso que sigue, así, entonces me gustan las fiestas si o no, espero que ese golpe no me haiga causado amnesia

Todos: pues

…

 **En la habitación de Kowalski**

 _Se le olvida a cabo que seguía_

Cabo: y luego, pues, este, que seguía?, ASI, entonces…

Stacy: ABURRIDO

Becky: esta historia los asustara más

Cabo: pero no es una historia de miedo, eso de verdad paso, hace poco, CUANDO LLEGAMOS A ESTA MASION DEL TERROR

Becky: pero eso tenemos que contra historias de miedo, _(voz baja),_ es para mantener el ambiente terrorífico

Rico: CHI, INTERECHANTE

Mort: me gusta la idea

Cabo: pero, pero, PERO

Becky: ya cayese hombre

Stacy: esta historia se llama ten cuidado en internet

 _Luego de contar la historia._

Mort: genial, que es internet?

Rico: LALSKDKFJGFJGJGNBBJC

Mort: OOO…, genial

Cabo: bueno, si fue algo escalofriante, pero tengo que seguir contando lo que paso

Stacy: NO LO CREO

Becky: es hora de otra historia

Stacy: DE MIEDO

Becky: muy bien, y ahora seguimos con la próxima historia, sobre un grupo de jóvenes humanos que entraron a la mansión del terror, algo parecida a esta, en un noche muy lloviosa como esta, como a estas horas de la noche

Stacy: esta historia se llama

Becky y stacy: el violador sangriento

Stacy: basada en hechos reales

Becky: bien, y para mantener nuestra seguridad de asesinatos inesperados, no mencionaremos sus verdaderos nombre, y usaremos nombres como estos estos, Salazar, Kovalsky y arlen

Stacy: que se llamaban skipper, Kowalski y Marlene

Becky: TU CIERRA LA BOCA

Stacy: bueno, pero no te enojes

Becky: muy bien entonces sigamos con la historia

Stacy: esta historia es clasificación D, así que cabo y mort, FUERA DE AQUÍ

Rico: WOW….

Mort: por qué?

Stacy: mort, esta historia es clasificación D

Mort: y?, que tiene de malo?

Stacy: pues que tiene sexo y gore

Mort: que es eso?

Stacy: pues relaciones sexuales y escenas sangrientas, tú entiendes, verdad?

Mort: AAAAAA…, no?

Stacy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….YA ME CANSE, tendré que demostrártelo personalmente, a ver donde esta skipper cuando se lo necesita, así, es un asesino psicópata cereal con amnesia que mato a julien, Marlene y Kowalski, y quien sabe donde rayo este Maurice, y que además nos anda asechando por la mansión, esperando a su próxima victima, y nosotros bajando la guardia y contando historias de miedo, uuu, que mal, verdad?

Mort: hay esta rico

Rico: QUE?

Stacy: bueno, igual funciona

Becky: _(Deteniendo a stacy)_ Alto, por que no mejor, mejoramos la historia que sea apta para mort

Cabo: estoy de acuerdo con becky

Stacy: Y A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTO

Cabo: stacy, debería darte vergüenza al enseñarles esas cosas a mort

Stacy: no, fíjate que no, y además, si alteramos la historia, tendremos que quitar el 99.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 _(unos mnutos después)_ 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999(ya me canse) 99999999999999999999999999999999999999 _(creo que ya entendieron)_ 9999999999999999999999999999999% De la historia, y eso no esta bien

Becky: y que quieres que yo haga?

Stacy: esta bien, ya que, bueno pero nomas la voy a baja a clasificación C

Becky: mucho mejor

Cabo: pero, en lugar de contra historias de miedo, mejor deberíamos encontrar una solución al problema del ya saben que

Stacy: que skipper es un asesino psicópata cereal con amnesia que mato a julien, Marlene y Kowalski sin compasión

Cabo: STACY

Stacy: QUE?, y no, mejor contemos historias de miedo y que nos salga el coco o el monstruo del armario

Rico: Ya comenche de una mucha vechez

Stacy: ESPERA RICO, no me presiones, bien ya

Cabo: vente mort, qui se volvieron loco

Mort: pero yo quiero escuchar la historia

Cabo: AAAAAA…., bien, pero yo me voy

Mort: ok

 _Cabo se va de la habitación_

Stacy: pero que sentimental

 _ **Continuara….**_


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad que si tenía una historia bien planeada y argumentada… ¡a la mierda todo! Vente Alexander te tengo chamba.

Alexander: Excelente…

* * *

De repente se interrumpe de forma abrupta la historia de Cabo: es atravesado por las espadas de Alexander después de que haya materializado al instante. El joven pingüino grita del dolor pero el malvado lémur termina con su sufrimiento asesinándolo al sacar sus indestructibles y poderosas armas al cortar en 2 todo el torso, cuello y la cabeza del joven pingüino.

—Saben la mera verdad no me importa quien mato a quien, así que mejor los mato a todos de una vez —sentencia el malvado lémur con bastante indiferencia.

De repente Alexander hace aparecer en la sala a los que faltan: ahora si puede iniciar con la masacre.

—El lémur rojos nos va a exterminar a todos ¡corran por sus vidas! —grita Becky de la desesperación.

—Cállese la boca —Alexander decapita a la tejón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Demente asesinas te a Becky! —le reglama Stacy.

—Si… no es necesario decirme lo que estoy haciendo —el malvado lémur también asesina a la otra tejón.

Entonces Alexander hace explota a Marlene en varios pedazos por su telequinesis.

—Oigan resulta que no estaba muerto, me acabo de despertar ¿y de que me perdí? —aparece Julien sin saber lo que pasa.

—¡Ya muérete de una buena vez! —grita Alexander de la frustración por no contemplar al cola anillada.

Alexander le corta ambas piernas a Julien y acto seguido también le corta el tórax con lo cual Julien muere desangrado. Maurice intenta escapar por las ventanas pero se cierran al instante cortándole los brazos.

—Estuve tan cercas —es lo último que dice Maurice.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste —Alexander le rebana el cerebro a Maurice.

En eso el malvado lémur con la ayuda de sus espadas del poder genera una increíble electricidad con la cual electrocuta a Kowalski, al pequeño Mort le cae encima una caja fuerte que lo aplasta al instante y Rico intenta vomitar una granada pero está en cambio hace añicos su estómago por lo que comienza a vomitar sangre y posteriormente muere; ya solo queda Skipper.

—¡Demente los asesinaste a todos! —el pingüino líder se pone en guardia.

—Casi a todos —el camión en donde se localizan Phil y Mason explota —si, ahora si asesine a todos y ya solo me faltas tú —Alexander le arroja sus espadas del poder.

Skipper esquiva con rapidez las armas del malvado lémur para después entablar un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con su malvado adversario en el cual se ve medio parejo el asunto, pero al final poco a poco es siendo descuartizado por las espadas de Alexander que este manipula a distancia.

—Malvado eso es trampa —se queda Skipper recostado en el suelo sin poder moverse.

—Exacto de eso la vivo… pero antes de morir ¿quieres hacer un trato? —propone finalmente sus intenciones el malvado lémur.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunta el pingüino líder.

—Yo provengo de un universo paralelo y vengo del futuro con el único propósito de asegurarme que mi pasado no se vea afectado, pero antes es que este momento es clave para el momento de mi creación, si firmas el contrato regresare el tiempo en un momento en que nada de esto ocurrió con el objetivo de poder regresarlos a la vida, aun no es su momento ¿y entonces que dices Skipper? Aceptas el trato y regresare más tarde para volverlos a asesinar otra vez —Alexander se expresa muy fríamente.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar algo como eso? —Skipper no se convence por el trato.

—Los asesinare una y otra vez porque el autor de este escrito así lo dicta, pero como se supone que esta es la primera línea temporal, la cual por cierto estoy rompiendo varias reglas porque se supone que yo no debería existir aun pero bueno, a decir verdad la única regla inquebrantable es la del trato, así que solo lo diré una vez más —Alexander hace aparecer un documento de la nada— si no aceptas la realidad se verá afectada porque ustedes no estarán para detener los planes de todo sus enemigos, pero bueno eso a mí no me importa la verdad, lo que si me importa es mi diversión ¡estoy muy aburrido! Está bien me voy.

Skipper lo piensa mucho pero antes de que el malvado lémur se vaya por fin se decide.

—¡Esta bien! Acepto —el pingüino se pone de acuerdo con los aterradores términos del malvado lémur.

—Excelente Skipper, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted —Alexander se pone muy feliz y retrocede el tiempo— por cierto, nos vemos en ¿Quién es el asesino?

En zoológico de central park. Alice se encuentra de Vacaciones pero a los 4 pingüinos les da igual y en cambio se ponen a entrenar; en el habitad de los lémures llega un nuevo lémur…

The end.

* * *

Nota: "¿Quien es el asesino?" es la historia en la que Alexander hace su primera aparición.


End file.
